mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhi'ahna Di'fernan
Basic Statistics Name: Rhi'ahna Di'Fernan Known as: Rhi'ahna, or just "Rhi" Age: 39, Born 15 Uktar, 1340 DR. Year of the Lion Born under the Sign of the Butterfly and with New Selûne under the sign of the Raven Those born under the sign of the Butterfly are restless, sociable and good natured. Cheerful, expansive and magnetic, they win friends easily and dislike offending others. Although often indecisive, they are not weak willed and tackle difficult tasks with infectious optimism. ''Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Raven are self sufficient, lively, impetuous and outspoken. They dislike routine and refuse to be pressured by others. Restless and highly energetic, they thrive on change and need constant mental and physical challenge. '' '''Class:' Ranger/Rogue/Shadowdancer (Rgr 11/Rg 6/Sd 3) Occupation: Tracker, Forest Warden, Professional Antagonist, reservist Ranger of Elventree, and previously: Elven Emmissary to the Order of the Truesword. Race: Half-Elven (Elven Descent includes Moon elven and Wood elven bloodlines.) Alignment: Chaotic Good Religious Dogma Live in harmony with the natural world, allowing each living being the opportunity to serve out its natural purpose in life. Defend the great forests from those who seek to ravage their riches, leaving only destruction in their path. Contest the quick and slow death of the Leaflord's bounty. Change and excitement are the spice of life. Live on the edge, unbound by the conventions of society in a spirit of constant self-reinvention. Puncture the self-righteousness, sanctimony, and pretension that pervades orderly society with mischievous pranks that both amuse and enlighten. Country of Origin: The Western Heartlands (The Misty Forest, south of the High Forest) Relatives Balorin Di'Fernan (Father) - Human, Ranger of Silvanus; Amorilia Di'Fernan (Mother) House name unknown - Moon/Wood-Elf, Minor herbalist and healer; No known siblings, cousins, or grandparents. Physical Statistics Height: 5'2, if that. Weight: 95 lbs., plus armor and weapons. Skin Tone: Pale copper with green highlights/undertones Eye Color: Deep forest green, streaked with lightning bolts of molten gold. Hair: A bright red, uncharacteristic of wood elves, a crimson or bloodred, sunkissed with copper highlights. Unique features: Depending on your perspective.. Anything from Hair, to Skin, Clothing (lack there of?), to the sarcastic comments almost always placed at the most inopportune moments. Attitude: Playful, smirking, curious and mercurial, her moods (and expressions) can change at the drop of a hat. She can seem highly flighty to some, with a passion or zest for life that is outranked only by a penchant for practical (and sometimes impractical) jokes and a love of the forest. Generally good-natured, she seems easy to irritate, with a somewhat quick temper, but it's often a farce and she smiles easily, sometimes innocently and often as not mischievously. But there are moments where darker looks pass across her face and she looks almost deadly serious, or even, possibly, malicious. However, such utter-seriousness is rare, since she is careful to field most questions that would lead the conversation in that direction by either trying to change the subject or extremely vague responses. She does not speak freely of either the exact place of her birth, or where she's recently been or heading, and when pressed for an answer she’ll likely deflect the question with a non-committal answer and a mostly innocent looking smile. After a long term-stretch of attemping to hide certain artifacts from devious hands, the dark look has found itself more often present on her features, but she retains her carefree and spirited nature, even underneath thick, ominous looking armor. Description Summary A wicked smirk of her pale pink lips is a near constant feature on this Half-elf, along with mischevious green eyes, and a somewhat slight, but well toned frame. Her skin is pale and coppery, with subtle green highlights and undertones when cast among shadows, and near startling red hair almost always found in untamed, wild waves around her face and down her back, with a sun-kissed, copper look to it in the daylight, like a Blood-Red Sunrise. Her eyes are often laughing, or else quietly amused to accompany the smirk, and dark, deep forest green almost black, with lightning streaks of molden gold around the centers. Her build would be considered thin, lithe, “delicate” for a human, but a bit more muscled and curvier than a full-blooded elf. She is most often seen in form-fitting leather and cloth outfits of green, possibly brown, or occasionally a dusty dark blue, displaying the firm, toned muscles earned from years of running care-free through the woods. If she is ever spotted in something other than green and brown, there is obviously amiss, as the ranger takes pains to keep herself in the realm of her Leaflord, and even more importantly, out of cities which have jails. The points of her ears and angles of her face are softened by mixed blood, the natural curve of her eyebrows often accentuated by raising just one in a curious or perhaps slightly condescending gaze, followed by laughter, or dashing off like a deer through the forest. Equipment Worn: Varies on a regular basis, almost always studded leather of light or dark brown and green leggings and top, tall leather boots, a thick belt with a multitude of loops to accomodate two longswords, a throwing knife and a kit of lockpicks. On her thigh is strapped a wicked looking, long hunting knife, used for skinning, or as an alternate weapon, and extra knives hidden along the insides of her boots, and under her bracers. Slung over her shoulder is a full quiver of raven-tipped arrows, and in the opposite direction, a dangerous longbow. Important to Note: Rhi'ahna maintains one set of leather armor in pristine conidtion, dyed pitch black that covers her head to toe, giving her a sleek, inky and ominous appearance. It is magically inhanced to make her quiet steps even more silent, and her natural affinity for the shadows even more stealthy. Accompanying this will often be a darkly shadowed hood of the same coal color, which drawn up completely veils her face in a web of shadow, leaving her completely expressionless unexcept for her voice, and not an inch of pale skin, not even fingers. Biographical Summary Raised among the Or'Tel'Quessir of the Misty Forest along the Sword Coast, Rhi'ahna has far more adept knowledge of the heirarchy of the forest animals than she does of political and city life. Neither of her parents were exceptionally weathly, or well known, and they lived a quiet life in their tree-house home, until Rhi burst onto the scene. Then it was loud and full of questions, but still happy. At the age of five, her mother disappeared from her life, without trace nor explination, and she was raised alone by her Father and his own wolf companion, Rowan, with some very spotty attempts at "femanization" from her best friend's mother, Caelyn. By eight, or rather, as soon as she could hold one up, she was practicing the "fine art of smacking and stabbing people" otherwise known as sword fighting with wooden sticks, then carved swords against Caelyn's son, under the tutilage of her father. At ten the slightly more complex art of Archery was introduced, and after a very bad first lesson in which Aravilar managed to slap himself on the nose with his own bowstring, they both managed to develop (for green teenagers) exceptional fighting skills. Rhi'ahna has a personal attachment to her longswords, even if they are not her father's, and would be hard pressed to convince to switch to another weapon. She has a rather stubborn attachment to melee combat, and tends to require a few strikes to the head to remember that she's actually better with a bow. As a ranger, Balorin taught his daughter everything he knew about the woods, tracking, moving stealthily through the underbrush, how to calm wild or nervous animals, and how to scavange while days or weeks away from any other civilization. At 23, the long empty road and an emptier heart drew her away from her father's house in the woods, built up literally upon a tree, and beyond the Misty Forest. Shortly after her leaving, she was bid to return upon news of her father's death, which only strengthened her resolve to recover the details of the rest of her elven parentage. Her personal quest drew her over various mountain ranges and across several countries into the Cormanthor, in search of Amorilia, but currently without success. She keeps her father's wedding ring strung on a thing necklace around her neck, and his journal of songs, and writings, but his attrocious handwritting made it hard to read. What she has managed to find is a growing list of allies, nay, even some true friends, longer than her arm, through which even without the answers she once sought she has been encouraged to stay. She manages to find friendships in almost every facet of cultures, from a Red Wizard named Liline, a dark drow named Xun, any dozens of elves from Yujin to Kestra to Pildril, the very noble and aloof Liras, and the extremely distanced and almost immovable force that is Jazhara Antivar. Upon meeting her, many have found her somewhat fey-like personality very "tricksey" and sometimes simplistic, or outright just plain bizarre, but the closest associates do manage to delve into deepths of her chaotic soul and find a friend that is unwavering and steadfast, forgiving, and affectionate. In recent past: Once a long-time protector of some of the Shards of Oberon, Rhi'ahna developed a darker affinity for the night and shadows, and for several months laid down her ranger's garb for the dark black leather she still maintains, but no longer wears with such devoted consistancy. Her time under the dark veil, while not tainting her to evil (yet), wore off some of the "shiny new copper" seal, her expression growing dark for longer periods of time and wearing the beginnings of early frown lines on her face. While she was encased in the Night, she learned, rather by accident, how to slip past the Material Plane to pierce the Shadow Plane itself, wrapping her figure in hazy whisps and leaving her undetectable to all but the keenest of eyes. Settlingly into her new shadowdancer talents has put her somewhat at peace with her betwixt and between status. Currently: Recruited to the Rangers of Elventree by the then Head Ranger, Seamus Mckenzie, she is now on semi-retired/reservist status, but would no doubt answer the call to aid if the settlement were in need. A (nearly forgotten) member of the Emerald Circle within the heart of the Cormanthor, and suffered/tolerated as a citizen of Myth Anauthril and associate of the current Regent of Cormanthyr, Aenarion, she was appointed the Elven Emissary to the seemingly now-defunct Order of the Truesword during the Demon War in the Ruins of Myth Drannor. She still maintains her sarcastic wit, needling at friends and enemies alike when the mood strikes her, but her previously torn alliances and conflicted interests seem to have settle with time, and she is not often seen outside of the Leaf Lord's realm. Build & Personality Strength: 12 - Not the strongest, but despite her height she is still a force to reckon with; she'd have to be with both those swords. Dexterity: 18 (Unbuffed) - Quick and agile, slender elven hands lend themselves well to numerous skills, particularly getting into rooms she shouldn't. Constitution: 10 - She lives in the middle of the woods and eats grubs, and surprised everyone by beating a dwarf in a drinking contest.. Wisdom: 16 - Once perhaps much too lacking in wisdom, she has put on a few years since taunting sorcerers around a campfire; sometimes shockingly insightful, and other times woefully out-manuvered, she still wobbles a bit from time to time amongst the company she keeps, however. Intelligence: 13 - Clever, but more often sarcastic than helpful, and is very good at putting her foot in... someone else's mouth. Charisma: 10 - Unruly, messy hair with leaves still clinging to it, leather armor that often times spends weeks stuck to her body, she does not have the "presence" or "unearthly" elven beauty that her fairer kin possess. Though still pretty, in her own way, she's only likely to be "striking" if someone forcefully shoves her into a stream and assaults her with some soap. .. Which has happened. Character Concept Related Skills: Search, Spot, Listen, Hide, Move Silently, Animal Empathy, Knowledge: Nature Character Concept Related Feats: Weapon Focus: Longsword, Improved Critical: Longsword, Alertness, Stealthy, Favored Enemy: Humans (Zhentarim) Category:PC